


Lump

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Free day, Happy, Keith is a dog person, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro likes art, Voltron, dachshund, puppy, surprise, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 11: Free dayShiro brings home a puppy.





	Lump

“Honey, I’m home!”, Keith heard Shiro said as the door to their house opened. Keith himself sat in the living room, just relaxing while watching some tv. He had been waiting for Shiro to come home, he had been two hours later than usual, because Shiro usually came home half an hour after being done for the day. “I’ve got a surprise for you!”.

Okay, that kinda explains it. But still, being two hours late? Keith of course was curious, and went to the hallway to greet his lover, and as he did, his jaw dropped in surprise. Shiro stood in the hallway by the door, and in his arms was a tiny little puppy, it was black and tan, and had this expression on his face, he was so cute.

“Is that a puppy?”.

Of course that was a puppy, he saw it himself, but still, this was so surprising. But Shiro just smiled and nodded.

“Yep, meet Lump. I know you’re a dog person, and you’ve been talking about dogs for a while, so I bought him, isn’t he cute?”.

Shiro carefully put the puppy down on the floor, it sniffed a bit before walking up to Keith with it’s stubby legs, it was a dachshund for sure. And that just made it cuter.

“Oh my gosh Shiro, he’s so cute. Look at the legs! So tiny, I love him already. But why Lump?”.

“Well, Picasso had a dachshund named Lump, and I’ve always liked him, so I chose it. I hope you like the name”.

“It’s perfect”.


End file.
